


Oblivious

by s0ftdoddleoddle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Roman's v stupid, and dyed their hair the same color bc they can, but it's fine bc everything works out, k i'll stop now, they're biffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0ftdoddleoddle/pseuds/s0ftdoddleoddle
Summary: So Roman's crushing on Virgil, and Virgil has a crush on this mysterious dude. Roman's jealous and then it gets s p i c y.I suck at summaries, okay bye famalam





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I’ve written in a while so don’t hurt me
> 
> This was based off of that one post on tumblr that i cannot find for the l i f e of me, so if anyone finds it, hmu. ((also my tumblr is @houseplxnthoodie if anyone cares lmao))
> 
> Warnings: None that I can think of, unless being really stupid is one  
> Words: 640

Virgil Sanders was too pretty, and Roman Prince was too gay for that kind of shit. They’d been best friends for forever, and he couldn’t remember a time where he wasn’t crushing on Virgil. And now Roman was in love with him, and it was all Virgil’s fault because. He. Was. Too. Fucking. Gorgeous.

Recently, the man of his dreams had been coming to Roman for romantic advice. It hurt like hell, but he’d do anything for Virge. This mysterious crush (according to Virgil) was heroic, handsome, funny, sweet, and he also had his hair dyed purple. Coincidentally it was the exact same shade as the pair of friends had dyed theirs. Every time Virgil listed off a new trait about this guy, Roman couldn’t help but grow even more jealous than before. Roman _thought_ he had all of these traits, but, apparently not.

“Hey Princey!”

“Good afternoon Hot Topic.”

“Awww, you think I’m hot”

“I-what, ummm.” Roman was sure his face was red. God, this was embarrassing. _“Please don’t pay attention to my face, pllleeaassee.”_

Virgil fell onto the couch next to Roman. He put his feet across Roman’s lap causing Roman to blush more than he probably already was.

“Anyways, I’ve decided I want to tell him that I love him, because recently I’ve noticed he gets tongue-tied when talking to me, and I’ve seen him blush on multiple occasions when I’m around. So, I think he likes me back.”

Wonderful. Roman’s mouth grew bitter, but he still kept a smile on his face. Any hope Roman had of Virgil liking him back was thrown out of the window. He poked Virgil’s legs and pretended to be interested.

“Ooooooh, how’re you going to do that?”

“I was hoping you could help me?”

Roman’s heart was aching, but of course he would help, no matter how much it hurt.

“I’ve been dropping hints for ages, but he’s so dense sometimes. He’s usually really smart, but I’ve been as obvious as possible without blurting out ‘HEY I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU!!’, but nothing’s been working.”

“Well then, maybe you should do that. Just go up to him and say ‘I’m in love with you, insert his name here’. If he doesn’t get it after that, he’s too stupid for you.”

“I guess so, yeah.” Virgil closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He looked so beautiful, and Roman couldn’t help but pull Virgil up to his chest to hug him. Virgil let out a quiet gasp before relaxing against Roman.

Virgil let his head fall back and he looked at Roman. “Hey Roman, I’m in love with you.”

“Exactly like that, there you go. Now when you see him next, tell him that, but obviously use his name.”

“I’m in _love_ with _you_ , Ro.”

“No need to practice on me, you know how to speak.”

Virgil groaned and turned around to face Roman.

“You have got to be shitting me. Jesus, this guy is so stupid.”

“Yes, I know, you’ve told me.”

“Do I really have to,” Roman tilted his head and shot Virgil a confused look, “Okay, yup, I’m going to have to.”

He sat up and grabbed Roman’s shirt, making him blush, and yanked Roman towards him.

“I’m. In. Love. With. You. Roman Prince.”

Their faces were an inch apart, Roman could feel Virgil’s soft breaths against his skin. “What’re you doing, you’ve gotta find the man of your drea-“ Roman was cut off by Virgil closing the gap between them.

Virgil-flipping-Sanders was kissing him. Kissing him, Roman Prince. The Roman Prince that had been in love with Virgil Sanders for an eternity. Holy fucking shit.

Virgil pulled away. They stared into each other’s eyes for what seemed like eons until Roman let out a laugh.

“So, I guess I am really fucking stupid.”

“Yeah Princey, yeah you are.”


End file.
